sebfandomcom-20200213-history
Tregan
Tregan is the Villain we told last wiki's about Dylan mccarthy. he First appeared in Dylan the movie 2 to Caillou Vs sister location (2017) and he most likely first appeared in Goanimate the movie schools out season 1 episode 0 Earily Life 2016 after all his mistakes back in Dylan Movies, he tried to come up with a plan. he lives with the troublemaker club! and he was planned to escape jail and build a Purple circle in the sky to destroy summer! but, Dylan is trying to get to Steven! but he stops him, telling him that summer will be destroyed. and told Dylan to Surrendor! but he refused, and he gets in his Blue coloured car and drives off, while Tregan gets in his coloured car. and the two have a car chase, but it finished with Spiderman throwing fire at Tregans car, causing him to crash into a tree (due to the flames on his car) and he try to refuse to spiderman! but teleports him back to the Troublemaker club! and gets angry about it! he tasks Herobrine and the other Troublemakers to destroy summer! but that can't while 7 miles from Goanimate city. so they commanded Caillou team, with herobrine, along in a plane while tregan voice chats Herobrine at the Goanimateguy67's hotel, but 1 guard is blocking. he distracts the guard and quickly gets to the car parking building, but 2 guards arrive in a police car, but he was hiding. after that. they got the map along with Herobrine stealing a helicopter on the rooftop. but. they got the wrong box, once there was christmas stuff inside it. they quickly read the map, but it was lie, so Tregan grounded Herobrine for 5 weeks. because the map was a lie. after that! the bad trouble guys start destroying the safe zone with UFOS, forcing the troublemakers to evacuate to England, (where crazy and madness was). once there, he was trainned once christmas comes, and they need to battle on the purple circle with the good users and bad users. Tregan became a X wing pilot, along with Dora and the rest. once battling, the rest need to make an opening on the purple circle while Caillou team and Tregans deal the Fighters. they separate 2 teams to the death star, one to the purple circle, and ground battle happens. Tregan shoots down many more tie Fighters and U F O'S trying to stop him, but Dora saves him once that's done. the other team was in trouble by more fighters. but Tregan saves them. while all of the Tie fighters and U F O's were destroyed including the death star. they finally Grounded the bad trouble guys for life. Tregan and the rest head back to earth once summer and all of the holidays were saved. all their fighters and the ships head back to earth to celebrate, and the purple circle goes boom. Tregan goes inside to have a drunk party including Dora, in the end of Goanimate the movie schools out season 1 2017 he comes back after the Battle of the Purple circle has happened once the bad trouble guys surrendor, 1 year later. he decide to move from London back to the United States. and rebuilds the troublemaker club safe zone once again during the battle of Goanimate city fields, he decided to fix the problems in the aftermath of the battle of the purple circle! once going out for a walk out in goanimate fields (1 mile from Caillou ridgeway) he can't fix the problems from the aftermath, then decided to go save Caillou, (who is been knocked out by Circus baby) and comes into his dreams and tells the truth about Circus baby appeared in the battle of the purple circle 1 year ago. that her fighter was damaged due to the explosion, and was force to crash land in Caillou ridgeway, while chasing a fleeing Tie fighter once the battle was over. after he talks to caillou next to the camp fire. he comes out of caillou's dream, and forced to run away! due to the giant patrick showing up, killing all of the gun group except Simon and jack, (who are hiding against the rock) and quickly runs to his car and drives (before Circus baby could do anything and before it's too late) he flee's just in time